KotoMaki Collections
by Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Collection for my short KotoMaki fics, cause why not? HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTORI!
1. Chapter 1

Yohoo! Since KotoMaki is definetely the best OTP and I'm really in this ship so much and much and much and really much. Have some KotoMaki!

* * *

Maki was waiting outside the idol shop, she got a text from Kotori saying they'll meet there as a group. Surprisingly, there's still no one there. She waited for a few minutes and spotted an ash haired girl running towards in her direction.

"G-Good morning, K-Kotori." Maki greeted, still stuttering on few words.

"Good morning, Maki-chan!" Kotori greeted back with a usual smile in her face.

"Where is everyo-" Maki was quickly cut by Kotori, she showed a brown paper bag in front of her. Maki looked around her, she saw none of their group in her back or sides. Kotori giggled which make Maki more confuse.

"Silly, it's for you, Maki-chan." Kotori said with a small blush in her face.

"For me?" Maki asked for confirmation, she still doesn't get it.

"Mm. There's no one else here, right? Actually, it's just my excuse that everyone's coming. I don't think you'll come here if I texted it'll be just the two of us.." Kotori smiled sheepishly. Her minds were full of thoughts, like what if Maki will hate her from now on. It hurts her, but she needed to held her self back.

"You should've just said it. I don't mind being you." Maki said the last sentence in low voice. Maki taked the brown paper bag from Kotori. Even though, Kotori heard what Maki said she decided to stay quiet, and use it to embarrass the red-haired later.

"S-so where should we go for our d-date, K-Kotori?" As Kotori heard the word date from Maki, her body was full of excitement. She grabbed Maki's hand and intertwined it with hers. It surprise her junior, but that's what she like about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another KotoMaki, heh**

* * *

It's been three days since Maki noticed Kotori's absence in her work. It worries her. Despite her texts, and calls, Kotori wouldn't answer them. And Kotori isn't like that. No matter how busy she is, she always answered or text back on Maki's calls and messages, and Kotori will definitely inform her if she'll be absent for days. Still undecided if she'll go in Kotori's apartment, she noticed she was already in front of Kotori's apartment. The night was cold, she take a deep breath before knocking. Anxiety starts to build up into Maki. It's already 10 minutes and Kotori still isn't opening the door, Maki starts to panic. Maki was about to call the police when something from her bag fell 'Oh… Kotori did give me a spare key of her apartment..' Maki sighed. 'I'm such an idiot. How could I forget about it..' It made Maki calm down. She unlocked the door and entered.

As she search for Kotori, she checked the living room, kitchen, and the bathroom, but she didn't found her. 'Maybe she'll be in her room.' She entered 'There's no use in knocking now, is there? I mean I did enter in her house already..' when she opened her eyes, she found Kotori lying in her bed, covered in sheets. Maki quickly rushed into Kotori's side. Maki noticed that Kotori's face was red, she touched Kotori's forehead.

"Kotori, you're burning!" Maki quickly take the thermometer in Kotori's table. While waiting for it, she made her way in kitchen and took a towel, a glass of water, and a basin with water. Maki made her way back and checked Kotori's temperature.

"M..Maki-chan..?" Kotori weakly said.

"So this is why you're absent for three days, huh." Maki said trying to keep calm, deep inside she's really worried for Kotori.

"Can you move?" Maki asked.

"A… A little."

Maki helped Kotori to sit. Maki gave her a paracetamol, then she proceed taking off Kotori's clothes. Maki gulped 'Maki calm down, you're a doctor!', Kotori's side isn't any good though, she's blushing hard, her face were redder than before. Maki starts to wipe Kotori's arm with a wet towel, after she finished wiping her arms, she proceed into wiping Kotori's body. Maki's hand were quite shaky she taked a deep breath to calm herself down. After that she told to Kotori to rest.

An hour later, Maki woke up, and checked Kotori again. She was glad that her fever starts to drop.

"M-Maki-chan?" Kotori quietly said, while rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened at realization,

"M-MAKI-CHAN?!" Kotori was shocked. Why Maki is in her room? What is Maki doing in her room? Was the thoughts invaded in Kotori's mind.

"Why so shock, Kotori?" Maki slightly giggled at Kotori's reaction.

Maki pouted, "I taked care of you and that's the reaction you'll give to me, ahh how bad of you, Kotori-chan~" Kotori blushed at the way how Maki acted. She remembered what happened earlier, 'That's right, Maki-chan had taken care of me'

"Ah, Kotori, I already washed your clothes." Maki said slightly blushing. 'My clothes?' Kotori recalled what happened earlier, causing her to stutter. "I-It's okay, d-don't worry about i-it."

"N-ne.. K-Kotori.."

"W-what is it, Maki-chan?"

"What you said earlier before you got to sleep, did you mean it?" Maki looked straight at Kotori's amber eyes.

"Earlier?.."

"You said, I love you." Maki said, this time she avoid looking at her eyes. Much to her surprise, Kotori cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Maki-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, Happy Birthday Kotori! and please enjoy this short KotoMaki**

* * *

Thanks for coming!" I heard Honoka's voice as I reach the nearest coffee shop in our school which is owned by Honoka's parents.

"Oh Maki-chan! Same as usual?" Honoka asked, I just nodded and seated at the nearest table.

It's been every morning and afternoon I go here to drink, well of course, coffee. It's my only way to survive the day.

I saw Honoka coming back with my coffee, "Here, Maki-chan!" she sits in front of me.

"Maki-chan, it's okay to drink coffee and all but you should take care of yourself." Honoka said.

"I know, I know. Now, go back to your work." I sighed as I watch Honoka go back. I sip into my coffee as I relaxed into my own world, forgetting the sounds coming from the people talking in the shop and the sound of cars outside. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I look up I didn't recognized the girl.

"May I sit here?" The girl asked.

"There's another table there." it may come out cold but that's how I usually talk.

"Well the others are already full.. and Honoka-chan said I can sit here.. B-but it's okay if I ca-" I quickly cutted her off

"You can sit here." I said, I can't take the guilty look in her eyes earlier. She's way too kind.

"Ummm.. I'm Minami Kotori. What's your name?" She asked, wondering if I'll be mad or not.

Usually I'll be, I don't just say my name to a stranger but as a sorry and she's also a friend of Honoka, I told her my name.

"Nishikino Maki."

Her eyes glimmering, wide smile was shown on her face. Is it that big deal getting to know my name?

"I'm glad you actually tell your name, Nishikino-san" such cuteness and honesty in her voice caught me off guard.

"M-Maki. Just call me Maki. Y-you're Honoka's friend.. r-right?" I can't help but stuttered over the few words. Just what is she? How can she make me feel like this.

"Then Kotori! Nice too meet you, Maki-chan!" My heart skipped a beat when she said my first name... Ah...

"S-same here." I looked at my watch and noticed the time. Crap! I'll be late already. What a bad timing!

"Umm, Kotori.. I need to go.. I-I'll be late for my classes u-umm see ya!" I said nervously and quickly run into the door until I hear somekne shout.

"Let's meet again. Here! Tomorrow!" Her angelic voice just make me froze. With a smile, which I know I haven't done for a long time. "Sure!" It can't be helped. I think I already love her.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to fix everything ahead. I even go all the way and ask my mom if I do look okay, which was embarrassing. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this, but now I'm in front of the coffee shop, I nervously entered looking around.. She's still not here huh. Well of course, I came too early. I sit, the same place as yesterday.

"Maki-chan, same order, right?" Honoka said, taking my order.

"You're really addicted in our coffee, eh?" Soon as I hear the word addicted, Kotori immediately comes in my mind. Without knowing I smiled and replied yes to Honoka, which confused her but I shrugged it off anyway.

Soon as Honoka left, I felt someone poking my face. It is Kotori. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe my friends thinks I'm addicted to coffee, but I really love the feeling getting secretly addicted in this girl in front of me. The girl that I fell inlove at first sight, I love you, Kotori.

* * *

 **Ummm. I really want to say sorry about this fic 😂I might rewrote this, but if I didn't then I'm just lazy. This will be gonna a two-shots!**


End file.
